Swarley
So, you may have noticed, my story writing skills have been getting better lately, which is why I have been writing stories recently. Such as Heights and the How Things Work series. However I have not yet practiced writing stories for most of my favorite shows, so when I do, they might suck. Just a little heads up that some of the stories I will be writing soon might not get written for weeks. NOTE: this STORY is based off of a ROLEPLAY with MEME911 and is also my FIRST story with THE RODIKER sisters. (capitalizing for emphasis.) Anyway, enjoy. ---- Plot/Summary/Overview Eris, Dynamic, Hannah and Maria are at a coffee shop. Somehow, one of the workers puts "Swarley" on Eris' cup, and everybody starts calling her that "One mocha, please!" Dynamic said. She, Hannah, Maria, and their friend, Eris, were at a coffee shop. "I'll have one of those new hot chocolates." Eris said. Both Hannah and Maria ordered plain, regular coffee. The worker at the counter, nametag saying Brian, handed them their drinks. "Thanks." Dynamic said, taking her mocha. Eris and her sisters took their drinks as well. They sat down at a green table with black chairs, with beanbag coushins. "You know, the only problem with beanbags is that I'm probably not going to be able to get up after this." Eris said, sipping her hot cocoa. Dynamic looked at Eris' cup and giggled. "What is it?" Eris asked. "You never told us your name was SWARLEY!" Dynamic said, giggling. Just then, Randall came in. "Swarley?" he asked. "Huh?" Eris said confused. "My name isn't Swarley. “ Eris said. "Look at your cup." Dynamic said, desparetly trying to hold back laughter. "SWARLEY, wanna order us some more?" Hannah laughed. Eris looked at her cup. "S...Sw...Swarley... How do they even get Swarley from Eris!? Holy moly, people are stupider by the day..” Eris said, facepalming. “Hello, Swarley!” A random stranger asked, laughing. “MY NAME IS ERIS!” Eris said. “Yeah, her name is Eris!” Randall said. “Shut up, Freak. Your opinion doesn't matter.” Dynamic said to Randall. “Uh, kinda does. She likes being called Eris.” Randall said, matter-of-factily. “Because my name is Eris,” Eris began. “NOT SWARLEY.” she continued, loudly, so the worker could hear. Dynamic poked Randall’s eye. “Yeah, sure. Swarley is good with it, right?” she asked, looking at Eris. “No, Swarley isn't good, because Swarley's name isn't Swarley.” Randall growled at Dynamic. Other people suddenly started chanting “SWARLEY! SWARLEY! SWARLEY!” Eris chucked her drink at some random person calling her Swarley. “C'mon, Eris. Let's go.” Randall said, walking away. “Gladly.” Eris said, walking away with him. “Bye, SWARLEY! HAHAHA!” Dynamic laughed. “I never knew Swarley had a thing for Lizard-boy..!” Hannah laughed. All three girls got a kick out of that nickname. ‘Swarley’. Boy, you wouldn’t believe the karma they got that day. “Excuse me, where's my hot chocolate?” a stranger asked, walking up to the girls. “Who are you?” Dynamic asked. “My name's Swarley. And you girls are?” “Oh, uh...here's your hot chocolate” Dynamic said, handing Swarley his hot chocolate. “Who said my name is Eris?” he asked, sipping his drink. Dynamic gulped. “Whataya know. Somebody actually named their kid Swarley. What a dumb name! I mean come on! It reminds me of swabs for some reason.” Hannah said, being a complete idiot. Before Dynamic could apologize, Swarley dumped his hot chocolate on all three girls. “MY HAIR!!!” Dynamic cried. “MY OUTFIT!” Hannah said. “MY DIGNITY!” Maria exclaimed. Eris and Randall were watching from a window, laughing. “C'mon. Let's get away from here.” “Okye dokye.” Eris said, walking away with Randall. ---- Now, for any of you who say “ERIS AND RANDALL 5EVR” are wrong. Randall is with Meme. But if you wanna ship it, that’s fine. I don’t have the right to complain or tell you that you can’t have onions opinions on the internet. Leave some feedback in the comments, telling me if I should continue the Swarley saga or not! Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:LMX's Pages Category:LMX's Characters Category:Stories Category:Humor Category:Funny